Nothing But Lies
by livvie123321
Summary: What if Clary never went to the Pandemonium with Simon? So thats now how she meets Jace, Izzy and Alec. Clary's alone, her moms been kidnapped and all she has is a blade that glows and a map to the institute... about time to meet Jace. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing but Lies

** Okay background time! Well, I was talking to my friend and she was telling me about this TMI story she read, where all the characters die. I was like whoa all the characters? I love them all and then I thought, it would be interesting to kill off Clary though and my friend was like What? Are you becoming one of those **_**I hate Clary**_** people! I was like No! It would just be intriguing, then it got me thinking about another version of COB, which I'm sure, has been done before, but I'd never read one. Here was my idea. What if Clary never went to the Pandemonium? What if thats not how Clary met Jace, Izzy, and Alec? ALSO CLARY DOES NOT DIE, that was a background thing that got the convo started, how could I kill off the main character? So this is my sorta version of COB. Shall I start the credits now, Laffy_Taffy0401 (she's the friend =P) is a big part of the things I write, she helps with titles, chapters all that stuff. So check out her stories, and author alert to her! Well umm, lets start the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I'm very sad to say I don't own anything of The Mortal Instruments series, or the Infernal Devices. All rights, lines, characters, everything goes to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare. I don't even own Magnus's glitter, wow this stinks. Well enjoy!**

**1st Lie: My life**

A knock on Clary's bedroom door made her turn her music up louder. There was a sigh from outside then Jocelyn Fray entered. Her fiery orange/red hair was fluffed and her green eyes shimmered brightly against the mascara she wore. Clary avoided making eye contact with her as her mom took a seat on her bed. Clary took the headphones out of her ears, knowing she was going to have to talk to her sooner or later.

Her mom gave her a tiny smile and Clary put her ipod down on her desk and sat on the bed. Clary asked, "Are you going out with Luke or something?"

"Yes, we are going to a new art gallery."

Clary bit her lip, "When are you going to be back?"

"Later tonight." Clary didn't answer. "I'm sorry, you didn't get to go to the Pandemonium with Simon. I know you were looking forward to it, I just don't find it safe, people bring in weapons without the bouncers finding out."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Mom, I would've been with Simon, we would've been fine."

Jocelyn chuckled a sad laugh, "You being with Simon, doesn't make me feel better. He's got the physical capability of a mouse."

Clary looked down swallowing a laugh, "Mice are fast."

Jocelyn sighed, "Clary. I'm sorry. But your not going to that club."

Clary stared at the door, "Whatever, have fun with Luke," her mom took that as open invitation to leave and left her room shutting the door behind her. The retro-red phone in the living room started ringing and Clary ignored it.

Her mom yelled from the living room. "Its Simon!" Clary jumped from the bed and bounded into the living room heading for the phone.

She answered it, "Hey Simon." The front door shut as her mom left carrying her purse.

Simon talked slowly into the phone, "Give me the money and no one gets hurt."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Shut up. How was the Pandemonium?"

"It sucked without you there, I really had no one to talk to, so I just hit on random hot girls." He paused and then said in a queasy voice, "One of the girls turned out to be a guy."

Clary laughed, "Thats nice? Did he turn out to be your soul mate."

"Quiet, Fray." There was ruckus in the background and the unmistakable sound of an electric guitar.

"Band practice?"

"Yeah, and then were all heading to Java Jones. Eric's doing a poetry reading and he wants support. Wanna come or are you still grounded?"

Clary groaned, "Still grounded. I can't believe talking back to my mom last night got me grounded. She's so overprotective. I'm pretty much never allowed to step foot in the Pandemonium."

"So thats a no go then for Java Jones," Simon said sighing.

"Oh no, I'm coming, my moms out with Luke till later tonight, and if she gets mad, whatever."

"Your a rebel Miss Fray, I like that."

"Your a pervert Mr. Lewis, what time is the poetry reading?" Clary asked looking in the mirror. Her hair was limp, she would fluff it later.

"I'll just pick you up in 30 minutes?"

Eric's unmistakable voice shouted in the background, "I LOVE YOU CLARY!"

Simon told him to shut up. Eric and him were next door neighbors and had formed a band together, they were close friends, but not as close as Clary and Simon.

Clary said, "Sounds like a plan," then she hung up heading back to her room.

Thirty minutes later Simon knocked on the door with the rest of his band. Clary had fixed her hair and applied some makeup. Clary grinned at him grabbing her cell phone and locked the door leaving to Java Jones.

15 minutes after they left Clary took a seat on a tall stool sipping a coffee. Eric was on stage reciting a poem about faux juggernauts and what not. Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. Simon looked at her as she took out her phone.

"Its my mom." She walked out of the Java Jones and answered it. "Hello?"

Her mom's breathing was heavy, "Clary. I love you, don't come home, I love you, whatever happens."

Clary panicked interrupting her, "What, what are you talking about? Did someone break in! Mom!" Her mom screamed a blood curdling scream and then the line went dead. Clary tried to call the phone but nothing went through.

**...**

Simon looked out the door of the Java Jones and saw Clary running toward her house looking panicked. He slid a straw into her coffee and thought as he drank it, _"She's busted." _Eric's poem ended and everyone gave a slow, unsure clap. Simon stood up and clapped really loud. Eric beamed and bowed leaving the stage. __

__**...**

Clary ran to the building her and her mom lived in. They shared the three floored building with a lady who lived downstairs. The lady was crazy, she called herself Madame Dorothea and she said she was psychic. Clary ran up the stairs leading to their door and opened it yelling, "Mom! Mommy!" She hadn't called her _mommy _since she was eight.

When she walked inside she stopped practically glued to the floor. The velvet throw pillows that had laid on the dark red sofa were now piles of stuffing and loose thread, the sofa had holes ripped into it, showing the inside of the couch. The beautiful paintings her mother had made, paintings that had hung on the wall, were ripped to shreds and some lay on the floor broken and ugly. Blood was drying on the walls, strange blood and her mother's blood. The portrait of her father that had hung above the fireplace was on the floor. The grass was broken, so the portrait was ruined. Clary's father had been in the military. He had many medals showing his honor, he died in a car accident, when he hit a tree. He died before Clary was born, he never got to see his daughter.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to the portrait, carefully removing the glass that covered the picture. She picked the picture out of its ruined frame and sniffed looking at the heroic man who was her father. She stroked the picture and was surprised when a note fell to the floor from the back of the portrait. She picked it up setting her dad down.

She immediately recognized her mom's curly script.

Dear Clary,

If your reading this, then somethings gravely wrong or you broke the portrait and this fell out. I don't know what, but I do know that I'm most likely in danger. Clary, I've lied to you, all of your life, and I hope when I see you again, you will understand why your life has been a lie. You need to get out of the house now, they are looking for you! And they won't stop until your dead. Go to the shadowhunter Institute in New York. Before you leave grab the blade that is hidden in the vase by the phone on the counter. Its name is Gabriel. There is a map in the vase too, that will lead you to the Institute. Show them your birth mark on your wrist. Tell them you are Clary Fairchild.

I love you, no matter what.

Mom.

Clary reread the letter over and over frowning, "The blade has a name? Fairchild? Lies? Shadowhunters? Whose after me?" There was a creak in the hallway and Clary dropped the letter running towards the counter and hiding behind it.

A rough voice hissed, "Girl. Fresh. Blood. To eat, oh to eat." Clary cowered behind the counter, realizing it would find her sooner or later. Everything was over, she couldn't survive.

Clary remembered the blade and stood up reaching for the vase. She caught sight of the thing and dropped the vase, glass shattering everywhere along the floor. It looked like a giant spider. Green drool ran down its body, its fangs, sharp and ugly. A large black tongue licked its lips staring at Clary with its many eyes. Clary picked up the blade from the glass along with the map sticking it in her pocket. The creature looked like it was smiling now. Clary held the blade with both hands shaking. The creature hissed again, "Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins..."

Clary screamed as the creature was only now a few feet away from her. She walked around the kitchen trying to make a break for the door. The spider snapped its jaws at her, green drool oozing now. Clary backed against the wall knowing her time was about to come. She pointed the blade at the creature and it hissed again. The creature was all the sudden on top of her and she was on the floor. The blade was still in her hand. She screamed in her head,_ "Name the blade! What does that mean!" _The creature snapped its jaws again and Clary shut her eyes, yelling "GABRIEL!" It glowed a blueish white and a strange surge passed through Clary as the blade entered the creatures head. Clary pulled it out and looked away from the black blood that covered it. The spider screeched and then disappeared into a puff of dust. Clary sat up, breathing heavily.

She begged, "Please, tell me we aren't out of napkins, please tell me I can wipe this crap off the blade." She hyperventilated becoming objective. "Wait, I know whats going on. This is just a dream, I'm still asleep. I didn't go to Java Jones with Simon, I fell asleep. My moms still asleep. Were all asleep. The day hasn't started. This is just a crazy dream. I mean this doesn't happen in one year especially not one hour. I'm dreaming. If I pinch myself, I'll wake up." She pinched herself and yelped, "I need to hit my head hard. That's it, then I'll wake up." She stood up setting the blade in the sink and knocked her head onto the wall. "Oww." She stumbled backward holding her head, "Not the best idea Fray. But, wait, what about Fairchild. I need an aspirin. My head hurts like my hair is the color of fire." She sighed and looked at the blade, turning the water on and watching the black blood go down the drain. She picked up the blade drying it off with a napkin. She stared at the blade and then pulled the map out of her pocket. "Time to find out whats going on."

Clary ran up the steps of the institute and sighed looking at the large door and the birthmark on the her wrist. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a golden haired boy. He looked at her, "Yes?"

At that moment everything that had happened came crashing down on her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Did you enjoy it? If so leave me a review, favorite, all that stuff. This is a teaser though the next chapters aren't to come until you know a while, maybe after my other story is finished, or it could be updated next summer, but i really do hope u like it and stick around waiting for the next update. I'm giving Cassie Clare credit again cause I used some lines from the book. Yeah while writing this I had the book next to me so I could check out info. Well, umm review? Tell me what you think. I may have gotten some info wrong, so u can tell me. Other than that check out my other story Breakup, Makeups and the Occasional Demons. Well thanks. **


	2. 2nd Lie: My mothers marriage

**2nd Lie: My mothers marriage **

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns everything, even Alec's mood swings. **

Clary blinked, her eyes opening, her gaze glazed and blurry. Two people stood in front of her the golden boy from earlier and another girl. She stared at them and listened to their whispers.

The girl asked him, "So, tell me again. What happened?" She was beautiful, with long black hair, black eyes and a curvy figure that Clary was jealous of.

The boy ran a hand through his hair. "I told you, she knocked on the door I opened it and she fainted." The girl shook her head unbelieving and the boy smirked. "I told you my appearance was too stunning for some people!" The girl hit him in the chest and he didn't even stagger backward or grimace. He was gorgeous, his hair curly and golden, his eyes a stunning dark gold. The boy grinned and looked at Clary who pretended to sleep again, "When do you think she's going to wake up, Iz?"

Clary pondered over this name, _"Iz? Maybe as in Isabelle," _she thought.

They were interrupted as a boy with blue eyes walked in. His hair was jet black and he had a frown on his face as he looked towards the golden boy and then at Clary. The golden boy was staring at Clary with content and a tiny smile on his face. The boy muttered, "Jace, when are you going to come eat?"

_"So, Jace is his name," _Clary thought giving a tiny smile in her fake sleep.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "She smiled in her sleep," he said turning to Iz and the blue eyed boy, "She must be dreaming about me." He batted his eyelashes at the other two and Clary grinned unintentionally. Jace stared at her fake sleeping figure, "Must be a really nice dream, I bet my shirt's off, thats got to be it."

The blue eyed boy groaned, "Jace, I swear on the angel!"

Jace's hand flew to his mouth dramatically. "Alec! It is not like you to swear."

Iz shook her head, "Shaking my head, Alec, shaking my head."

Clary frowned, thinking, _"Alec? As in Alec Baldwin? Weird..." _

Jace gaped at Clary, "She's frowning, no longer grinning. My shirt must be back on," he sighed. "Damn."

"I swear, Jace, you are such a blonde sometimes," Alec muttered.

"Excuse me, everyone gets upset when my shirt is back on! I mean you've seen Izzy, when were at the pool and heading home. Shirt goes back on," Jace said wiggling his eyes at Iz, who was now Izzy.

Izzy narrowed her eyes, "Jace, what are you talking about, after the pool you claim your too wet and leave your shirt off."

Jace rolled his eyes and smirked, "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

Alec groaned and Clary figured it was time for her to wake from her deep sleep. She blinked her eyes slowly as if she was just coming out of a trance. Everyone stared at her, Jace grinning, Iz giving a small smile but staying serious, and Alec who was frowning at her as if she had just murdered his childhood teddy bear.

Clary acted confused, "Where am I? Who are you people?" Then she realized when she sat up that she had a splitting headache, "Why do I feel like I banged my head against a wall..." Then she remembered, "Oh wait."

Iz gave her a smile with a weird look on her face. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, everyone calls me Iz or Izzy. And your at the New York Shadowhunter Institute."

She nodded, "I'm Clary Fra... Fairchild?"

Alec rolled his eyes at her, "Can't even remember her own name."

Clary narrowed her eyes, "Well, I'm sorry, I mean its not like my house was invaded, I was almost killed by a spiderish/crocodilish looking demon in my kitchen, and to top it all off my mother has been kidnapped and she could be dead. And I found this stupid letter that told me my whole life was a lie and that I'm a shadowhunter!" Tears had welled up in Clary's eyes now and Alec paled.

The blue eyed boy murmured, "I'm going to get something to eat," he walked up and Clary wiped her eyes.

Isabelle frowned at Clary, "Sorry about him, our parents are in Idris right now and he's going through some things."

Jace was looking at her now with a mixture of sympathy and confusion, "I'm Jace Wayland by the way." He flashed her with a pearly white grin.

"Who is he anyway?" Clary asked, already knowing.

Izzy frowned, "Thats my idiot older brother Alec. He thinks because he's already 18, that he is always right." She grinned. "He's rarely right."

Clary gave a half-hearted laugh, thinking about her mom and then she realized something. "Wait, so are you two dating or something?" She looked between Jace and Izzy.

Izzy burst out laughing and Jace gave a hurt look until he joined in; in hysterical laughing. Isabelle gasped between breaths, "Me and him!" She laughed even harder.

Jace stopped laughing. "Its not that funny, Isabelle, its not like your a huge prize either."

She narrowed her eyes, "Jace, I can get my whip and beat you till you admit that you could've been with me if you know we weren't like siblings."

Jace frowned, "Isabelle, that whip of yours can't hurt me, you dirty pervert!" She rolled her eyes and turned back to Clary, "Jace has been living with my family since he was ten, we are pretty much siblings."

Clary pretended like she understood and stood up getting out of bed. She was still wearing the outfit she wore to Java Jones. It wasn't as clean as she remembered. Isabelle looked from Clary's face to her outfit and screeched with glee, "SHOPPING SPREE!"

She grinned at Clary and Clary frowned, "I'm umm... How about.. Umm... Can I get something to eat, I haven't eaten or drank anything since the coffee I had a few hours before I arrived here."

Jace nodded, "Well that was last night, so you must be starving."

"Wait, what time is it?" Clary asked.

"6 at night," Isabelle said upset about the postponing of the shopping spree. Then she grinned her face brightening up into a scary smile.

Jace frowned, "I've lived here around 7 years and that smile still scares me every time."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace, "Oh Jace, now Clary if you are hungry I could make you a snack."

Jace jumped back in horror and hissed to Clary, "Run! Run while you can!"

Isabelle glared at him, "Come on, Clary, snacks are my specialty."

Jace nodded, "They sure are special... E-SPECIAL-LY burnt and poisonous!" Isabelle flipped Jace off.

15 minutes later Clary was choking down a piece of toast Isabelle had made for her. Jace leaned over and whispered when Isabelle wasn't looking, "Make a dash for the trash! Throw it out then hop on the next bus to Jersey. Once you get there go to a bowling alley..."

Clary cut him up, "This is getting nowhere. Besides my mother always said when someone makes you food its only polite to finish it."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Then your mother never tasted Izzy's cooking."

Clary nodded, "True," but then again, she didn't know what was true, as to her whole life was a lie.

Isabelle grinned at Clary, "So, how do you like the toast."

Clary bit a piece of the toast giving a fake smile, "Its great." Isabelle grinned and walked out of the room. Clary spit out the piece and Jace frowned.

She walked to the trash and dumped the toast into it. Jace nodded, "Don't go to the dark side young one. They always say they have cookies but its usually Isabelle's cooking. If you come to my side, you get to look at me all day."

"Ever heard of modesty."

Jace shook his head smirking, "Modesty is for ugly people!"

Clary groaned, "Wow," although on the inside her heart was being faster than a jackhammer. She'd never had feelings for a guy, like the feelings she had now.

Izzy walked back in and saw Clary's empty plate. She smiled, "Now that your stomach is full, tell us everything that happened."

Clary gave them a recap on what had happened from the time she left her home and from the time she arrived here.

Jace was frowning, "Wait a spiderish demon attacked you?"

"It was more crocodile looking than spider, either way it tried to kill me."

"Ravenour demon," he said, "Your lucky you didn't get stung."

Clary nodded shaking the image of the demon out of her head, "So, what is a shadowhunter, exactly?"

Jace bit his lip, "Well, it would be easier if you read about it," he stood up and gestured for Clary to follow him. Alec walked in with Jace and Clary laughing about something as they exited the kitchen.

He frowned at the redhead who stealing his sister and best friend in a mere few hours.

Clary asked Jace, "Where are we going?"

"The library," he said as he stopped in front of a set of doors and opened them. Clary's mouth dropped as she walked into the room as if in a trance. Books covered shelves, tables, and chairs. It was beautiful, Clary loved books but she didn't have many at home. An old man sat at the table his head inside of a large book.

Jace cleared his throat, "Hodge."

The man peaked out of his book and looked at the two a smile beginning on his face. He smiled at Clary, "Jocelyn, you seem to have gotten younger. Last time I saw you was after..." He didn't continue, "All that matters is the now."

Clary shook her head, flattered that this man thought she looked like her mother. Her mother was gorgeous and Clary thought she could never be that pretty, "I'm not Jocelyn, I'm her daughter, Clary."

"Jocelyn had a daughter? Who with?"

"My father, John Clark, he was in the military and died in a car accident before I was born," Clary said sighing.

Hodge's eyebrows crinkled, "Jocelyn remarried?"

"What are you talking about, my mother never was married before my father," Clary said shaking her head. The poor confused old man.

Hodge asked, "What was your fathers last name?"

"Clark. But after he died my mother used her maiden name, Fray."

Hodge smiled a sad smile. "Oh, you poor girl, we have much to discuss."

Jace stared at both of them, "And I bet you want me to stay for mental support" he said grinning at Clary.

Clary wanted him to stay with all her heart but she tried not to make it obvious, "You can if you want."

Jace frowned, "Well, umm. K?" He sat down and a long discussion began.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Lol, Clary watched Izzy and Jace and then there was that part, with Izzy and her whip... Umm.. Lol... And from now on, THE STORY IS Mine, I mean like its still Cassie Clares, but its now my version since the beginnning has happened. Wel I still got stuff of hers to add like Simon being turned into vamp, but maybe he wont drink a drink that turns him into a rat, maybe he'll turn into a giraffe, that would be really awkward for a vamp to a take a giraffe home, oh if i was only writing a parody. And I got valentine and the mortal cup. And alec and clary's love for jace, and u know izzy and clarys talk about alecs love for jace.. okay its not over, cassie clares stuff will be throughout this whole story, darn, but in my version! well review, im flattered by the story alerts and favorites but i really want to know what u guys think! :D also anothr thing i love alec! except in the fiirst and it kills me to write him so evil and mean im doing it for u! lol well review peoples!<strong>


End file.
